


One Choice

by DarkenedHeart



Series: The Choice [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A choice, Another Insufficiently Tagged Fiction, Blood, Death of main characters, Gore, Lack of Parabatai After-Affects, M/M, Magnus Central, Malec, Sad, Trolls, no canon, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Magnus was given a Choice: Save Alec by sacrificing two members of his love's family (Jace and Isabelle) -OR- Allow Alec to be killed in order to save his love's family.In a nutshell: "Well, if someone must die, let it be Alec, and then let Magnus go on a crusade with Jace and Izzy to kill the king of the trolls. Then when that is done, he asks Izzy and Jace to kill him, and then he is free to be with Alec."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsAshlyjudd8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/gifts).



"I choose-" Magnus nearly chokes but we weakly manages to finish; eyes glued to his beloved. "To save the family."

Alexander smiles at Magnus with no fear. There's nothing but love in those eyes.

"Very well," the Troll King smiles, nodding to the one holding Alec.

The blade comes across Alexander's throat in one swift motion, cutting through flesh and opening a deep wound he cannot survive. Alec's eyes are forced to close as his body collapses, lifelessly, to the ground as the Brute holding him takes a step back with his bloodied blade.

Jace and Isabelle scream.

The gems collars are removed by the Brutes, then the two Shadowhunters kill the Brutes who put them there and go after the Troll King. But the Troll is not really there, a fact Magnus already knew. The cowardly monster was using a myror to make it appear that he was there. Yet another nail in his love's coffin.

Magnus slowly steps over to Alexander's body. He falls to his knees as his hands shake and he reaches for his love. Tears streak down his face, blurring his vision, and a few drop down onto Alexander's cheeks as he strokes the Shadowhunter's face reverently.

"You unlocked-" the rest of the words get caught in the warlock's swelling throat. He can hear the other two Shadowhunters annihilating what was left of the Trolls while screaming and crying at the same time. It was almost similar to what he was feeling inside as he gently rocks Alexander's body in his arms. Almost, but not nearly loud enough. Not nearly as close to the darkness taking residence inside him now that there is a cavernous hole where Alexander's love had been.

Alexander's smile that he would no longer be able to see. Alexander's adorable stutter he would no longer be able to hear. Alexander's strong arms that he would no longer be able to be wrapped up in.

Magnus runs a finger across the cut, sealing it with his magic, then he snaps his fingers and the blood is gone. His love is still wrapped up in his arms, but it just looks like he's sleeping. So peaceful but far too pale.

Jace and Isabelle stumble over to him, their faces a war of emotions with utter sorrow winning out as they both collapse at the lovers' side.

"Alec!" Isabell takes her brother's hand as a sob wracks her body. "No...Why?"

"I'm going to kill them," Jace vows with a hate filled bite Magnus approves of. "I will kill every Troll I can find to avenge Alec."

Isabelle nods furiously as she rubs at her brother's hand, sobbing too hard to speak.

"We," Magnus emphasizes the word. "Will tear their soon to be forgotten world apart. Burn it to the ground."

The warlock's lips turn in a parody of a smile as he leans forward to place a kiss to Alexander's cold skin. 

"They shall feel my wrath."

 

Jace and Isabelle take Alec's body back to the Institute for proper burial. They only wait around long enough for the ceremony before leaving the building to join Magnus at his apartment.

Then they go on a little crusade. 

 

Magnus takes them to the world of the Trolls. It's an unpleasant little country. Useless wars have rotted the plants and upturned the earth. Creatures of all kinds attack each other for no reason now. They do it on instinct. They do it because they do not think for themselves.

The trio don't give anything the time of day, unless it will further their objective to get to the King of the Trolls.

Like most ego fueled kings, the Troll King is living in a castle. Or what is left of one. The building in front of the crusaders is half destroyed and a mock statue of its former glory. But be it an impossible fortress or broken shoebox, nothing will deter the three from their goal.

They will kill the King, no matter what.

 

The King runs when he sees them coming. No one blames a creature for trying to save their pathetic existence. No matter how useless an attempt it is.

More Brutes come to their King's aid, trying to keep the Shadowhunters and warlock back, but they are prepared this time. Magnus has enchanted both of his comrade's weapons so that they will tear the Trolls apart with barely a touch. The Brutes fall to pieces at their feet as they run after the Troll King.

Nothing around them exists, nothing behind happened. There is only the Troll beyond and awaiting satisfaction.

The three corner the Troll in the cellar of his own decimated kingdom. He weakly pleads with them, begging for mercy and trying so desperately to get away through a wall thicker than his minion's heads.

Isabelle is granted first strike, her whip slicing at the Troll's cheek to leave a harsh red streak there that has the once pompous leader crying like baby. She them proceeds to whip at the creature on his arms, more of his face, as well as his torso.

Jace takes off both of the thing's legs so that it is nothing more than a flailing stump, it's sobs and screams echoing in the tunnels leading to their spot. 

Magnus steps forwards last, looking down at the wounded creature with no feelings.

"You took a beautiful ray of light from this world," Magnus tell the Troll, eyes lighting up the snot covered face as the blood stains his shoes. "It is a pity that your death will take nothing from the world at all. It will actually get better."

Magnus reaches forward and uses his magic to grab the Troll's airway and squeezes. The Troll grabs to his throat, but it's useless. He cannot draw breath, he cannot move, he can only die slowly...The Troll stops moving, his hands falling at his sides to slap against his own pool of blood. Magnus holds on for a few moments more to make sure the thing is truly dead, then he lets go.

The warlock takes a few slightly staggering steps back and Jace steps forwards to stab at the creature to make absolutely certain it was dead and would not come back.

 

The trio walk to the surface and breathe in the setting sun as they look over the Troll homeland.

"I need you to do something for me," Magnus turns to the Shadowhunters. He pulls out a small vial and drinks it in one go. It sends shivers down his spine before igniting a flame in his gut. Then he goes back to feeling nothing at all. 

"What is it, Magnus?" Isabelle looks at him strangely. Her heart is heavy. She wants to feel back about what she has done but she can't help but think it wasn't enough.

"I need you two to kill me," the warlock smiles at the surprised faces he gets. "Or just one of you is fine as well."

"Why?" Jace asks, confused. He wants to go back home, hold Clary in his arms so that she can take some of the sting in his heart away. He doesn't want to think about losing any more of Alec. And that's what Magnus was, a part of his parabatai.

"I..." Magnus struggles but pushes through it. "can't live like this anymore. I'm done. I've finished what I needed to do and now I want to be free."

"You want to be with Alec," Isabelle smiles sadly as tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

"I do hate to leave attractive men waiting," the warlock jokes lightly, not really having the heart for it. "Please...I already took the potion that will make it possible. One blow. A stab to the heart preferably, it hasn't worked right anyways, and I'll be free."

He smiles at the two as they worriedly look at each other, "I'll be forever indebted to you. You can have anything you need back at my place. I left the door unlocked."

Jace looks at the warlock seriously and nods, offering the man his hand. Magnus takes it and gives it a firm shake.

Isabelle wraps Magnus up in her arms, desperately trying not to burst into tears. "Tell him I said hi," she whispers in the warlock's ear as she pulls back.

"Will do," he whispers back with a wink.

"Are you ready?" Jace asks, grip adjusting on his weapon as he puts one hand to the warlock's shoulder.

"Yes, and thank you," Magnus genuinely smiles at them. "Thank you for everything."

They nod at him, eyes wet. 

Jace slices into the Magnus's chest swiftly, not wanting to back out at the last second and cause the warlock unnecessary pain. Magnus holds back the grunt and closes his eyes as death reaches for him. 

 

Magnus opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight. 

"Magnus?" Alexander looks at him surprised. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you for a few hundred years at least."

"You know me," Magnus smiles at him as he reaches up to wrap his arms around his love's neck. "I never like to follow people's expectations."

The warlock pulls Alexander down for a kiss.

The afterlife was going to be so wonderful....

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
